During my career I have worked on several projects creating software (FASTLINK, CASPAR, rh_tsp_map, PedHunter, etc.) and a database (Anabaptist Genealogy database) for genetic studies. My association with this software and a past track record of effective collaboration with wet lab scientists leads to more such collaborations. Three highlights from my publications of the past year are: -- characterization of the second form of the immunodficiency called specific granule deficiency (SGD) of neutrophils, which is due to biallelic mutations in SMARCD2; this problem in immunology had been explicitly open since 2004; -- completion of a characterization of and display tool for expression quantitative trait loci (eQTLs) in the Framingham cohort -- completion of a software tool called GRAF to identify duplicate samples and samples from closely related individuals in dbGaP data The work on specific granule deficiency was done in collaboration with the group of Christoph Klein (Munich, Germany). The work on eQTLs was done in collaboration with the groups of Peter Munson (CIT/NIH) and Dan Levy (NHLBI/NIH) The work on GRAF was done jointly with the group of Michael Feolo within the National Center for Biotechnology Information, which is the part of NIH where I work.